Sorry
by OwlGhost
Summary: Aku bersedia. Bersedia menjadi apapun yang dikehendakinya. Meskipun aku harus mengorbankan diri. Karna, kepercayaan itu sangatlah mahal rupa harganya. FF JaeHo Here, cuz I'm a JaeHo shipper
1. Chapter 1

**Someone POV**

Suasana gembira kali ini tidak cukup membuat hatiku puas. Hanya sebatas senyum belaka. Itu pun kupaksakan. Mau berkali-kali senyum namun jika 'dia' tidak pernah melirikku pun percuma. Aku bersedia. Bersedia menjadi apapun yang dikehendakinya. Meskipun aku harus membuang harga diriku jauh-jauh, sejauh mungkin, sejauh yang kubisa. Karna, kepercayaan itu sangatlah mahal rupa harganya.

"Wah, selamat Kim Jaejoong. Kamu bisa memenangkan olimpiade penguasaan 8 bahasa asing terbanyak. Selamat.^^" Meskipun tidak sedikit orang-orang yang menyalamiku, mengucapkan selamat, mengucapkan puji-pujian padaku. Tapi... perasaan ini... masih sama, tidak puas.

"Chingu! Lihat! Siapa yang datang? Inilah teman kebanggaan kita...Kim...Jaejung!" Begitu pula pertama kalinya saat aku memasuki lokal kelas. Teman-temanku menyorakiku bangga. Lagi-lagi kupaksakan bibir ini untuk tertarik menyudut, sebut saja senyum memaksakan.

Mataku gencar mencari sosok'nya' yang akhir-akhir ini menjauhiku. Ah, ketemu, disana! Dia... duduk serius didekat jendela. Apakah 'dia' tidak takut akan masuk angin nantinya? Kudekati 'dia', ragu.

"Kenapa? Mau menyombong padaku?" Matanya yang terpejam tenang walaupun suaranya menyiratkan keremehan.

Mata itu terbuka seluruhnya. "Kamu pikir aku bangga, iya? Bahasa sendiri saja masih abstrak. Ini yang jadi pemenang olimpiade sok penguasaan 8 bahasa itu! IYA! HA! Kuso!" Aku hanya bisa menahan keseimbangan tubuhku saat tangan yang dulunya membelaiku mendorong bahuku kasar sebelum benar-benar pergi. Aku akan sangat lemah jika dihadapkan oleh manusia seperti 'dia'. Hanya dia seorang yang bisa berbuat begini padaku. Hanya dia seorang yang kuperbolehkan menginjak-injak harga diriku. Hanya... dia... seorang...dan itu...boleh.

"Hei! Jae, kenapa hanya diam saja? Dia sudah berani meremehkanmu. Tunjukkan kemampuanmu yang sebenarnya, supaya dia tau kalau kamu itu-" Aku juga hanya bisa meminta temanku diam, agar tidak berfikiran buruk tentang 'dia'. Aku tau aku cerdas sekaligus bodoh. Maaf.

Kubuka kotak obentoku. Satu suap membuatku sudah tak berselera memakannya lagi. Kututup kembali obentonya.

Dari kejauhan, aku memandangi sosoknya, sosok bahagianya. Berbeda ketika dia bersamaku. Yang ada hanya sosok kecewa, semua ini kesalahanku. Andai saja saat itu aku tidak mengakhiri hubunganku dengannya. Mungkin dia akan lebih bahagia bersama dengan orang lain, yang lebih pantas untuknya.

"Cih! Sial! Akan kumusnahkan dari dunia ini! Kau! Jung Yunho! Lihat saja nanti!" Aku tertegun. 'Dia' berada dalam bahaya? Aku harus melindunginya. Kutolehkan kepalaku kebelakang, dia? Kim Junsu, kekasih Park Yoochun yang sekarang bercanda bersama Yunho. Benar saja jika Junsu marah. Yoochun terlihat lebih bahagia jika dengan orang lain. Apakah hubungan mereka berdua sama dengan kami?

Buru-buru kumasukkan obentoku kedalam tas sandangku, tak peduli jika obentoku nantikan tumpah. Yang terpenting sekarang adalah Yunho. Dia jauh lebih penting dibandingkan hal lainnya.

Kuperhatikan lagi dia, meskipun jarak kami cukup jauh. Namun jarak ini cukup untuk mengawasinya.

Waktu pulang sekolah tiba, kali ini aku harus menjaganya semaksimal mungkin. Bisa saja saat ini Kim Junsu akan mencelakainya.

Mulai dari keluar gerbang-naik bus-jalan kaki hingga sampai dirumahnya. Haah~ Perasaanku jadi tenang. Semoga kamu baik-baik saja Yunho. Aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu.

Pagi hari yang cukup mendung, rintikan gerimis jatuh bergantian membasahi bumi. Aku lupa bawa payung. Aku tau aku akan kebasahan. Namun bukan masalah. Karena 'dia' biasanya berangkat jam 6 pagi.

Sesampainya di lokerku, aku berganti sepatu dengan sepatu kering dan juga blaizer yang kering. Ku usap-usap rambutku yang ikut basah. Mataku secara reflek memandang lokernya. Aku tertegun. Kim Junsu...? Dia... melumuri loker Yunho dengan...darah? dengan senyuman mengerikan.

_Tuk!_

Pisau lipat menacap tepat diatas nama Yunho dilokernya.

"Mati kau!"

Setelah Junsu pergi, aku mendekati loker Yunho. Kubuka blaizerku terburu-buru, kuhapus lumuran darah di lokernya cepat sampai bersih, aku tidak peduli jika nanti orang bertanya-tanya kenapa blaizerku penuh darah. Yang terpenting sekarang adalah, Yunho jangan melihat darah dilokernya.

Terlambat sepertinya, kubalikkan badanku resah.

"Apa yang kamu lakukkan! Astaga!..." Dia memandang takut pada pisau lipat yang ku genggam sekarang. "Kamu bukan Kim Jaejoong yang kukenal dulu! Apa maumu melakukkan ini! Ck! Minggir!" Raut kekecewaan kembali terpancar diwajahnya. Dia membuka lokernya marah kemudian ditutupnya kecewa. Matanya menatapku tajam seakan akulah tersangkanya, Yunho, bukan aku. Justru aku hanya ingin melindungimu, ada bahaya yang mengikutimu.

"Puas? Lakukkan lagi ya besok. Sekalian kamu datang ke kamarku kamu cekik aku malam nanti saat aku tidur." Aku hanya bisa tertunduk dihadapannya. Tidak bisa berbicara. Aku ini lemah kan?

Selama jam pelajaran berlangsung aku hanya terdiam. Yunho sama sekali tidak melihatku. Makin hari makin besar rasa bencinya padaku. Apakah aku cukup menyedihkan sekarang?

Guyuran air hujan diluar cukup untuk menemani rasa kekosongan hatiku saat ini. Aku selalu intropeksi kesalahan-kesalahan yang dulunya kubuat pada Yunho. Meskipun itu sama saja, aku masih ingat betul. Semuanya terasa familiar di pikiranku. Tidak satupun yang kulupakan. Tidak satupun.

'Yunho, gomen?' Ku pandangi sosok seriusnya yang sekarang memperhatikan pelajaran, sendu.

"Junsu, aku ingin bicara padamu." Kudekati Junsu yang sedang berkumpul bersama ganknya.

"Ada apa, Kim Jaejung?" Junsu berdiri dari duduknya.

"Hanya aku dan kamu, sekarang." Pintaku padanya.

"Eh, boss bukannya dia mantan kekasih Jung sialan itu boss?"

"Ah, benar juga. Kehormatan untukku, aku juga ada perlu dengannya." Terlihat olehku dia menyeringai.

Di belakang sekolah, aku dan Junsu, hanya kami berdua saat jam pelajaran berlangsung. Aku membolos.

"Kau duluan bicara." Junsu memerintah.

"Tidak, kau duluan." Aku juga penasaran dengan apa yang akan dibicarakannya. Apakah ini mengenai Yunho?

"Baiklah, aku duluan." Aku menghela nafas pertama-tama. "Mengenai Jung Yunh-"

"Aku tau kau akan membicarakan orang itu. Cih!" Junsu menyela omonganku.

"Lalu, kau?" Tanyaku menuntut.

"Sama, mungkin sebentar lagi dia tidak akan bersekolah seperti biasanya. Dikediaman Jung akan berjejer rapi karangan bunga, tamu-tamu, kerabat dekat bahkan dirimu akan datang. Suasana akan kelam, menghitam, sama seperti pakaian yang kalian kenakan saat itu. Akan banyak pertumpahan air mata dalam acara kelam itu." Aku mengerti dengan apa yang dimaksudkan Junsu, ini... buruk.

"Apa itu artinya... Yunho akan...?"

"YA! akan mati!"

"Junsu hentikan!" Junsu berlalu, "Kumohon?" Sekarang lihat. Aku gagal mencegah Junsu untuk menyelakai Yunho. Aku gagal.

Bau asam khas air hujam tercium menyeruak kedalam indera penciuman. Aku tidak peduli lagi dengan keadaanku saat ini. Yang terpenting adalah 'dia'. Aku hanya memikirkan 'dia'. Mengikutinya, inilah kebiasaanku sehari-hari. Namun kali ini sedikit berbeda, mengikuti Yunho sampai Yunho benar-benar aman. Benar-benar tidak berada dalam bahaya. Apa aku terlalu posesif? Biarlah, ini demi keselamatannya. Aku rela dipanggil orang jahat dimanapun. Aku hanya terlalu egois dengan perasaanku. Bolehkah aku menyukainya lagi? Bolehkah aku dan dia memulai dari awal lagi? Tapi... kurasa... akan mustahil.

Ku ingat-ingat lagi, warna payungnya tadi hijau. Jangan sampai salah. Ini akan berakibat untuknya. "Yunho?" Kupanggil namanya, benar! Dia berhenti kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya kebelakang. Matanya memandangku benci. "Cih!"

Aku sedikit berlari kecil untuk menyamai langkah dengannya. Dia tetap berjalan, seakan menganggapku tidak ada.

Aku tetap siaga. "Aku ingin bicara padamu." Nada suaraku kubuat seserius mungkin. Matanya memandang lurus kedepan, "Kamu berada dalam bahaya. Ada seseorang yang berniat mencelakai kamu." Tuturku.

Dia berhenti, "Ck! Justru kamulah bahayanya! Seseorang itu kamu! Ya kan!" Dia jadi salah paham padaku.

"Kumohon Yunho, percayalah padaku. Sekali lagi ini saja?" Melasku. Yunho melangkah lagi.

Seorang berjas hujan menghampiri kami dari kejauhan. Perasaanku mulai tidak tenang. Benar! Ini pertanda buruk! "YUNHO!" Tidak peduli dia akan marah setelah ini, kuputar dengan cekatan posisi kami. Hingga aku merasakan sesuatu menembus bahu kananku, sakit rasanya. Seperti air hangat yang merembes ke seragamku, cairan berwarna merah pekat. Ini belum sebanding jika Yunho yang rasakan, aku rela, biarlah aku yang terluka.

Tidak kuasa menahan beban, aku pun jatuh ketanah sambil memegangi bahu kananku. "Ukh! Yu-yun-ho!" Kupanggil namanya dengan sedikit mendongak. Dia... tersenyum. Kenapa? Apa karena aku terluka didepannya? Apa karena sekarang aku terlihat menyedihkan? Aku tertunduk.

"Baka." Bisa kudengar jelas suara lirihnya mengucapkan kata itu. Samar-samar, terdengar suara derap langkah kaki Yunho menjauh dari tempatku sekarang. Apa ini semua berakhir dengan menyedihkan?

Aku tidak kuat lagi. Kumohon, bahagiakanlah Yunho jika aku tidak ada lagi setelah ini.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry

Cast : Kim Jaejoong, Jung Yunho, dll

Genre : YAOI

Disclaimer : Yang Maha Kuasa, ortu, SMe, Cjes ent, fans, dan seterusnya

Rate : AU, T (teenager), Angst

Summary : Aku bersumpah, Kim Jaejoong, mengakui telah menyesal dan ingin menjadi yang terbaik untuk dia, membuatnya nyaman saat bersamaku. Mempertanggung jawabkan status kami sebagai sepasang kekasih – Jaejoong Promise

**Yunho POV**

A-Apa yang ku lakukkan? Kamarku sudah berantakan sejak seminggu yang lalu, tepat dihari Jaejoong memutuskan hubungan kami, apa aku masih pantas digolongkan sebagai manusia? Kenapa aku bisa sejahat ini? Aku merasakan perubahan pada diriku, secepat ini.

Bahkan, saat dia terluka karena melindungiku, aku sama sekali tidak menolongnya, aku hanya egois, egois pada hatiku yang telah sakit ini karena hal sepele. Hujan, dia bisa sakit. Aku mantan yang jahat. Jahat. Jahat. Jahat! Sejahat-jahatnya Kim Junsu, masih jahat diriku. Aku tau semuanya karena Yoochun memintaku agar menjauhkannya dari Junsu. Aku menerima semua permintaan Yoochun dengan mudahnya, tanpa tau resikonya. Saat itu, aku sama sekali tidak tegaan menolak permintaan Yoochun yang merupakan sahabatku.

_Jaejoong, maaf. Gomenasai? Maaf._

"Gomen, Jae, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen." Lirihku.

"Yun? Yunho? Ada Yoochun, ingin ketemu Yunho. Boleh kan?" Suara Kaa-san terdengar dari luar. Kuhapus air mataku kemudian membukakan pintu kamar, mempersilahkan Yoochun masuk.

"Yunho?" Suaranya terdengar tidak nyaman.

"Chun. –huks-" Kusandarkan kepalaku pada bahunya yang lebih pendek dariku. Bisa kurasakan tangannya mengusap punggungku untuk menenangkanku.

"Gomen, karena aku, Yunho begini. Gomenasai. –huks-" Yoochun juga menangis.

"Tidak! Bukan kesalahan Yoochun sepenuhnya. –huks- Salahkan aku saja. Aku yang jadi tokoh utamanya, jangan salahkan pemain lainnya. –huks- Salahkan tokoh utamanya."

"Yun, maaf?"

"Tidak! Kita sama-sama salah. Sama-sama minta maaf." Aku menghapus air mataku. "Sekarang pembuat masalah sudah meminta maaf kepada pihak yang dirugikan. Maaf."

"Sama." Aku dan Yoochun berjabat tangan.

"Kudengar Jae di rawat di rumah sakit. Sebaiknya kamu membesuknya. Bagaimana?" Aku masih ragu sebenarnya. Tapikan...

"Ayolah Yun. Aku tau kamu merasa bersalah pada Jae. Waktu inilah yang tepat untuk membalas perbuatannya. Aku yakin Yunho sahabatku mau."

"Arigatoo Chun." Dengan begini aku cukup yakin.

Pintu ruangan inap Jaejoong terbuka, aku segera menghampiri sosoknya yang kini terbaring lemah diatas ranjang. Jujur aku merasa sangat bersalah. Jika saja saat itu Jaejoong tidak menolongku, tentunya aku yang menggantikan Jaejoong terluka dan berbaring di sini tidak bisa melakukkan apa-apa.

"Yun, aku keluar dulu." Yoochun berlalu. Hanya menyisakan aku dan Jaejoong.

Kupandangi sendu wajahnya, kamu melakukkan semua ini demi aku. Disaat kebencian menguasai hatiku dan aku terus saja mengabaikanmu, kamu tetap menjagaku, melindungiku sepenuh hatimu meskipun aku tidak menyukaimu. "Maaf Jae, gomenasai Kim Jaejoong."

"_Mhh_, Yu—no?" Tangannya bergerak-gerak lemah menggapaiku di udara, segera kugenggam tangannya, sensasi dingin yang kurasa.

"Ba, bagaimana keadaanmu?" Bahkan rasanya berbeda sekali, canggung.

"Sudah agak baikan, hanya... sedikit terasa sakit. _Ah_, hanya sedikit, tidak perlu kuatir, ya?" Ucapnya mencoba meyakinkanku. Orang lain bahkan tau jelas, bahwa luka itu rasanya sakit.

"Aku permisi." Ucapku pelan, masih canggung sebenarnya.

"_Ah_, tunggu Yun!" Baru saja tanganku menarik kenop pintu, aku membalikkan badan kearahnya. "Bisakan...Yuno... kembali lagi setelahnya?" Kuanggukan kepalaku, sebelum aku berlalu.

"Permisi?" Kutolehkan kepalaku pada orang yang sepertinya memanggilku.

"Ya?" Sahutku.

"Bisa kita berbicara sebentar?" Aku pun mengikuti namja berjas putih yang sepertinya dokter disini.

**Normal POV**

"Yuno?" Suara panggilan manja Jaejoong dari arah belakang membuat Yunho membalikkan badannya, mencari asal suara.

Ketika sepasang mata mungil Yunho mengetahui asal suara, Jaejoong mendekatinya. "Yuno, jalan-jalan yuk?"

"Eh? Kamu kenapa sekolah?" Hanya cengiran polos Jaejoong yang menjawab pertanyaan Yunho.

"Aku udah ijin maksa sama dokter Shim. Jadi ga' masalah ya? Kita _date_ yuk." Yunho terkejut menatap Jaejoong. Selain gaya bicara Jaejoong berbeda dari yang biasanya, baru kali ini! Baru! Jaejoong mengajaknya kencan. '_D-Date? Memangnya dia dikasih obat apa sampai-sampai berubah begini?_'

"Gimana? Mau?"

"Hal yang kunanti-" Jaejoong tersenyum senang saat mengetahui respon Yunho pada ajakannya, Yunho yang kembali sadar kemudian bersikap senormalnya. "Terserah deh, asal jangan hal membosankan."

"Yuno lelah kah? Aku bawakan tasmu?" Tawar Jaejoong ketika mereka baru saja tiba di taman bermain.

"Tidak ko'." Bohong Yunho yang jelas-jelas berbohong dengan buliran keringat kecil-kecil di sekitar wajahnya.

"Yuno duduk ya?" Baru saja Yunho hendak mendudukkan dirinya pada bangku taman, Jaejoong sudah terlebih dahulu melarangnya, diusap-usap dulu permukaan bangku untuk Yunho duduk dengan kedua telapak tangannya. " . dibersihkan dulu." Cengir Jaejoong seraya mengelap kedua telapak tangannya di bajunya. Yunho memandangnya bingung.

"Ehm... Yuno mau minum?" Tawar Jaejoong masih terada sedikit gugup dengan Yunho berada dalam keadaan canggung.

"Tunggu sebentar ya? Jae mau beli minum sama beberapa cemilan. Yuno jangan kemana-mana ya?"

Tetapi belum lama Jaejoong pergi, namja tampan itu sudah kembali dengan tangan kosong.

"Ehm... Yuno... Gomen, tadi tinggali Yuno sendirian, harusnya Jae ajak Yuno tadi. Gomen, Jae lupa." Ucap Jaejoong yang malah makin membuat Yunho merasa canggung.

'Bukannya dia tadi menyuruhku tetap disini?' Batin Yunho. "Ah, bukan masalah." Sahut Yunho memaklumi.

"Mari?" Dengan riang Jaejoong merangkul Yunho, sementara Yunho makin terbingung dengan sikap Jaejoong.

'_Eh? Apa-apaan Kim Jaejoong ini? Dia bahkan memperlakukkanku seperti kekasihnya?_'

'_Kumohon, turutilah semua keinginannya. Jaejoong tidak menginginkan lebih dari sekedar bersama kamu. Kejadian ini mengingatkan kembali tentang masa lalunya yang sama seperti peristiwa ini. Kumohon dengan sangat, biarlah Jaejoong bahagia bersama kamu yang dicintainya. _' Tiba-tiba, muncul kembali perkataan dokter Shim kemari, dokter Shim sekaligus kakak sepupu bagi Jaejoong. Sebenarnya Yunho iba pada Jaejoong, terlebih lagi dirinya sudah berjanji kemarin juga.

"Bisa kau lepaskan tanganmu...Jae...Joong?" Perlahan rangkulan itu terlepas, suasana antara Jaejoong dan Yunho membeku, baik Yunho yang masih memikirkan ulang permohonan dokter Shim kini menganggap Jaejoong sebagai teman dan juga Jaejoong yang tiba-tiba bersikap baik.

_Grep!_

"Setidaknya jangan biarkan kamu terpisah dariku." Walaupun awalnya Yunho menolak tautan tangan Jaejoong, ada benarnya juga. Melewati orang-orang berdesakkan sendirian bukan ide yang bagus, Yunho akan terluka lagi seperti sebelumnya.

Karena keadaan 'beku' yang mereka ciptakan, bahkan jalan mereka terlihat seperti sepasang pengantin hendak menaiki altar. "_Hei_, kalian benar-benar terlihat seperti pengantin." Sontak Jaejoong dan Yunho membalikkan badannya melihat kebelakang, suara yang mereka kenal.

"Yoochun? Sedang apa, disini?" Bingung Yunho dan hanya dijawab cengiran polos oleh Yoochun.

"Astaga! Anak siapa ini! Aiyo, tampannya.. Inikah anakmu dengan Ricky-ricky itu?" Namja bermata sipit itu berucap langsung seraya mengusap kepala namja kecil di sebelah Yoochun yang malah merengut seperti tidak suka pada sikap Yunho padanya.

"Baka! Jangan membicarakan hal seperti itu di tempat umum." Ujar Yoochun tersipu malu dan hanya di sahuti cengiran jahil Yunho.

"Oh ya, aku mencarimu dan Jaejoong, ada hal penting yang akan kubicarakan. Tapi sebelumnya... Kim Junsu! Buka kacamata dan topinya, mengganggu tau!" Pandangan keduanya langsung mengarah pada namja berkacamata hitam dan bertopi merah yang sedari tadi bersedekap dan (ternyata) berada di dekat Yoochun, baru mereka sadari bahwa orang itu adalah Junsu. Bukan hanya Yunho yang tercengo, tetapi Jaejoong juga.

"Ehm, langsung saja ya, aku mewakili Kim Junsu untuk meminta maaf kepada kalian atas apa yang telah dilakukkannya pada Jaejoong dan juga kamu. Junsu bilang dia khilaf dan berjanji tidak akan mengulanginya." Jelas Yoochun penuh penyesalan.

Namja itu menyikut Junsu yang hanya diam daritadi. "Eh, aku benar-benar...minta maaf. Aku... melakukkannya karena cemburu dengan kedekatan kamu dan Yoochun. Gomenasai." Pintanya dengan nada yang sama dengan Yoochun ucapkan.

"Sudah dimaafkan, sudah sana, kalian bersenang-senanglah. Jarang-jarang aku lihat sahabatku pergi bersamamu Su."

"Arigatoo Yunho, Jaejoong. Kami duluan ya.^^"

"Ahjushi, gendong?" Namja kecil yang daritadi diam akhirnya membuka suara juga, dari suara khas anak-anaknya yang meminta suatu permitaan pada Junsu, namja disegani satu sekolah begitu tunduknya dengan sekali ucap, oleh anak kecil!

Dari belakang Yunho melambaikan tangan pada Yoochun dan kedua namja lainnya, "Mereka terlihat seperti keluarga beneran ya?"

"Kalau kapan-kapan kita begitu, mau, ya?"

"Tidak!" Tolak Yunho acuh.

"Ini, untuk Yuno setengah, untukku setengahnya." Jaejoong memberikan setengah bagian dari selembar foto yang tadi baru saja mereka cetak.

Yunho menautkan alisnya kesal. "Ih! Motongnya jelek! Kenapa bisa sampai sejelek ini? Aku kan bisa gunting sendiri!"

"Tidak boleh. Kupotong disini karena masih _fresh_, jika Yuno bawa aku yakin tidak akan dibagi." Jaejoong membela diri.

"Huh! Mana fotonya cuman 1! Nunggunya juga lama. Ngapain ngga' nyetak banyak?" Yunho menyedapkan tangannya didada dan membuang mukanya kearah lain, kesal.

"Kenapa cuma 1? Karena aku ingin ini melambangkan bukti asli tidak untuk diperbanyak atau dipalsukan. Foto ini juga sebagai bukti nyata bahwa kita pernah _date_. Sudah ah, aku ditanyai seperti tersangka oleh jaksa." _Deg_! Omongan terakhir Jaejoong seakan membuat Yunho beku. Begitu senyuman tulus merekah di bibir Jaejoong, diam-diam Yunho tersenyum kaku juga, namun secara diam-diam.

"Kuantar pulang?" Tawar Jaejoong ramah.

"Tidak! Aku lebih mandiri sekarang! Biar aku tunggu bus." Tolak Yunho kentara dengan nada menyindir.

"Hum, baiklah, aku akan ambil motor, kalau busnya belum datang sampai aku kembali, maka keputusan terakhir adalah pulang denganku." Ucap Jaejoong sangsi sebelum berlalu.

Meskipun sudah lebih dari 6 menit Yunho menunggu bus, Jaejoong belum juga datang, dalam hati Yunho sebenarnya mau-mau saja pulang bersama Jaejoong, tetapi ketika dirinya mengingat ulang kejadian yang pernah dialaminya saat pulang bersama Jaejoong masih membuatnya ragu.

_Flashback_

_Seorang namja, dengan beberapa tumpukan buku-buku kamus bahasa-bahasa asing yang di terjemahkan kedalam bahasa korea. Namja ini sibuk dengan kegiatannya sekarang, bahkan melupakan waktu sekarang berapa._

_"__Jaejoong, kamu sudah bekerja dengan sangat keras untuk lomba ini. Tolong jangan terlalu memaksakan dirimu jika lelah. Lihat, kamu sekarang jatuh sakit kan?"_

_"__Tidak Sensei, saya hanya sakit flu biasa. Besok mungkin bisa sembuh."_

_"__Jaejoong...Sensei khawatir, sakitmu akan tambah parah menjelang perlombaan. Sensei berencana...akan menggantikanmu dengan...Daesung." Air muka Jaejoong memucat, hal yang selama ini ditakutinya._

_"__Tidak perlu Sensei! Saya bisa! Saya mampu Sensei."_

_"__Yasudah kalau begitu. Sensei akan pertimbangkan sampai besok. Pulanglah dan jangan lupa minum obatmu."_

_"__Ini semua karena Yunho kemarin! Andai saja jika kemarin aku tidak menurutinya untuk hujan-hujanan dan makan es. KUSO! KUSO! Kuso!"_

_Tiba-tiba Yunho muncul dari pintu dengan senyuman manis di ambang pintu. "Jae? Apa sudah selesai? Kita bisa pulang kan?" Tatapan mata Jaejoong berubah, seakan menyiratkan kebencian pada Yunho, sedangkan Yunho yang ditatapnya benci menganggap hal ini biasa._

_"__Ya! sangat bisa!"_

_Yunho makin merapatkan pelukkannya pada tubuh Jaejoong, agar bisa mengalirkan kehangatan juga pada Jaejoong._

_ "__Kamu...bisa menguasai berapa bahasa?"_

_"__Hanya Perancis, Mandarin, Swedia, Jerman, Islandia, Ukraina, dan Italia." Jawab Jaejoong dingin._

_Yunho tidak tau kenapa sikap Jaejoong tiba-tiba dingin, berusaha mencairkan sikap kekasihnya. "Hanya kamu bilang?! Lalu, bahasa asal kita...korea dan jepang?"_

_"—__Hatchi-"_

_"__Eh? Kamu flu? Berhenti sebentar, berhenti." Ketika Jaejoong menepikan motornya di jalan raya yang agak senggang, dengan cekatan Yunho membuka blazer yang dikenakannya dan memakaikannya pada Jaejoong._

_"__Berkendara malam-malam tidak baik untuk kesehatan. Sering-seringlah perhatikan kesehatanmu." Ucap Yunho perhatian._

_Tetap saja mata Jaejoong menyorot Yunho tak suka. "Ini semua karena kamu! Bisanya hanya membawa masalah." Dilemparnya blazer Yunho kasar, Jaejoong pergi begitu saja, meninggalkan Yunho sendirian di jalan dan hanya ditemani oleh lampu-lampu jalan temeram. Sejenak Yunho merenungkan perkataan Jaejoong padanya, 'Aku membuatnya tidak bisa ikut lomba?'_

_End Flashback_

Ditengah sunyinya malam, Yunho masih duduk di bangku perhentian bus. Dibuka-tutupnya ponsel flip putihmerah miliknya.

"Bahkan saat aku kecelakaan dan meminta dia datang, dia tidak pernah datang. Aku mengira dia sangat marah, tetapi ketika Yoo-chan memberitahuku bahwa Jaejoong bisa ikut lomba dan menjadi salah satu juaranya, aku sangat senang dan juga marah. Bisa-bisanya dia tidak izin terlebih dahulu. Heh." Yunho bermonolog, dengan di selingi kekehan putus asa di akhirnya.

_Tin...tin..._

Bahkan suara klakson motor Jaejoong tidak terlalu menyadarkan Yunho dari pikirannya.

_Nyes~_

"Dingin tau!" Umpatnya kesal.

"Mau? Tapi cuman 1. Mau berbagi denganku?"

"Tidak ah." Tolaknya datar.

"Tapi aku bohong, _wee_. Aku ada 2, nih vanilla kesukaan Yuno." Mereka makan dengan diam, sama-sama tidak tertarik untuk berbicara.

"Pakai helmmu." Jaejoong memberikan helm putih bermotif tweety pada Yunho, namun dibuang begitu saja oleh namja bermata mungil itu. Memang helmnya masih sama, dan belum berubah, helm itulah yang sering dipakai oleh Yunho dan jadi favorit.

Yunho berbohong, "Aku tidak punya helm! Jangan menyuruhku memakai barang yang tidak kusuka!"

"_Heh_~" Dipungut kembali helmnya oleh Jaejoong, "Apa perlu helm untuk Jung Yunho dipakaikan selalu oleh Kim Jaejoong? Begitu?" Yunho menunduk ketika Jaejoong memakaikannya helm, bahkan Jaejoong bisa melihat sedikit rona kemerahan di pipi Yunho.

"Naiklah." Perintah Jaejoong lembut. Masih ada keraguan dari wajah Yunho, antara mengikuti dan menolak.

"Aku tau kamu sudah lama tidak pulang bersamaku. Apa kamu trauma, _hum_?" Yunho masih diam ditempat.

"Padahal dulu Yunolah yang sering merengek meminta pulang denganku." Debaran jantung Yunho tak menentu saat Jaejoong menggenggam tangannya, debaran yang sudah lama tidak dirasakan lagi olehnya, inilah yang sebenarnya juga diinginkan Yunho.

_Tuk!_

"Aku cuma punya ramen." Yunho meletakkan semangkuk ramen yang masih panas diatas meja. Pantas saja Yunho merasa aneh bahwa dirinya serasa diikuti sampai kedepan pintu apartemennya, rupanya Jaejoong yang mengikutinya dan juga (memohon memelas) ingin menginap untuk malam ini saja di apartemen Yunho.

"Wow! Aku nggak tau Yuno koleksi buku masak juga? _Ah_, inikan fotoku?"

Buru-buru Yunho berlari ke arah Jaejoong dan memasukkan bingkai foto gantung berbentuk gorden bertali kedalam laci meja belajarnya. Jaejoong menaruh curiga pada Yunho menautkan alisnya.

"Perasaan, aku tidak pernah memberimu fotoku deh."

"Iya! Itu benar sekali! Aku berani mencurinya! Kim Jaejoong kan kikir!" Cibir Yunho tanpa mikir lagi. Dicibir begitu sedikit membuat Jaejoong diam, menyadarinya mungkin.

"_Um_, kalau begitu...Aku ambil foto ini deh. Jadi, kita sama-sama impas."

"Apa? Jangan fotoku yang itu donk! Itu _backround_nya di rumahku." Yunho berusaha mengambil foto yang disembunyikan Jaejoong dibelakang tubuhnya.

Jaejoong tetap kukuh pada kemauannya, "Gak masalah kali ya? Yuno nanti bisa foto lagi."

"_Ish_! Ambil aja deh! Semuanya." Yunho kembali acuh pada Jaejoong. Jaejoong mengejarnya dan menahan tangan Yunho.

"Bagaimana, kalau ku masakkan makan malam istimewa?"

"Jadi...nggak sekolah dan bawa-bawa tas sampai nemenin ke taman hiburan isinya semua bahan masakkan yang akan dibuat menjadi makan malam di apartemenku?" Tanya Yunho beruntut panjang kentara rasa tidak percaya.

"Tidak juga sih, ada beberapa bahan yang kubeli saat kamu menunggu bus tadi."

"Dasar! menginap yang direncanakan." Gumam Yunho penuh penekanan.

"_Hum_? Kamu gumamin apa?" Jaejoong meminta diulangi.

"Bukan sesuatu yang penting." Bisik Yunho acuh.

"Kamu punya lada halus dan kecap asin?" Dengan cekatan Yunho mengambil bumbu masak yang disebutkan Jaejoong dan meletakkannya di dekat bumbu masakan lain.

"Makanan siap! Gyoza buatan Chef Kim Jaejoong~"

Dicobanya oleh Yunho, "Ini gyoza tapi rasa jagung, aromanya juga khas jagung. Ini beda dari biasanya." Pujian dari Yunho cukup memuaskan hati Jaejoong, mereka saling melempar senyuman, senang.

"Di sebelah sana, kamar Yoochun. Disini kamarku." Yunho berjalan menuju sisi ruangan yang disebutnya sebagai kamar, kamar mereka hanya dipisahkan dengan gorden biasa, tidak ada yang istimewa.

"Ranjangmu ganda? Aku ngga' pernah tau lho." Ujar Jaejoong malah membangkitkan emosi Yunho.

Yunho yang sedang menyiapkan kasur untuk Jaejoong berbalik dan menatap jengah Jaejoong, "Jelas ngga' tau. Aku ngga' pernah kasih tau." Cibir Yunho kembali menyiapkan kasurnya.

"Aku diatas! Kamu dibawah. Aaaaah~ Nyamannya~" langsung saja diterjangnya tempat tidur ukuran _single_ itu dan menyamankan diri senyaman mungkin.

"Good nite." Dengkuran halus terdengar dari kasur atas, Jaejoong tidak dapat tidur, bukan karena suara dengkurannya, melainkan suasananya, suasana baru dan Jaejoong belum bisa menyesuaikan diri dengan suasana kamar Yunho.

_Brukk!_

Seperti tertimpa sesuatu yang berat dengan tiba-tiba, Jaejoong menyadari bahwa Yunholah yang menimpanya, sedikit kesusahan ketika menahan wajah Yunho yang hampir menyentuh lehernya. Sensasi hembusan teratur nafas Yunho membuat Jaejoong geli. Akhirnya di posisikan kepala Yunho di atas dadanya, dengan begitu bisa menghemat tempat di ranjang yang ukurannya _single_ itu juga.

Namja yang lebih tua itu gemetaran, "Jantungku, seakan bekerja 2 kali lipat dari biasanya." Begitulah seterusnya posisi tidur mereka hingga matahari terbit kembali di posisinya.

TBC

A/N : Makin lama makin ngawur storynya, ya nggak?

Rada-rada gak pede nih sama cerita berlanjut *modus

Makasih buat para reader & reviewnya ^^

Gomen, saya kurang tau cara review baliknya

Saya makin bangga bikin story crack *yosh

Yea! Go **JaeHo**! (/oo/)

Sorry

Cast : Kim Jaejoong, Jung Yunho, dll

Genre : YAOI

Disclaimer : Yang Maha Kuasa, ortu, SMe, Cjes ent, fans, dan seterusnya

Rate : AU, T (teenager), Angst

Summary : Aku bersumpah, Kim Jaejoong, mengakui telah menyesal dan ingin menjadi yang terbaik untuk dia, membuatnya nyaman saat bersamaku. Mempertanggung jawabkan status kami sebagai sepasang kekasih – Jaejoong Promise

**Yunho POV**

A-Apa yang ku lakukkan? Kamarku sudah berantakan sejak seminggu yang lalu, tepat dihari Jaejoong memutuskan hubungan kami, apa aku masih pantas digolongkan sebagai manusia? Kenapa aku bisa sejahat ini? Aku merasakan perubahan pada diriku, secepat ini.

Bahkan, saat dia terluka karena melindungiku, aku sama sekali tidak menolongnya, aku hanya egois, egois pada hatiku yang telah sakit ini karena hal sepele. Hujan, dia bisa sakit. Aku mantan yang jahat. Jahat. Jahat. Jahat! Sejahat-jahatnya Kim Junsu, masih jahat diriku. Aku tau semuanya karena Yoochun memintaku agar menjauhkannya dari Junsu. Aku menerima semua permintaan Yoochun dengan mudahnya, tanpa tau resikonya. Saat itu, aku sama sekali tidak tegaan menolak permintaan Yoochun yang merupakan sahabatku.

_Jaejoong, maaf. Gomenasai? Maaf._

"Gomen, Jae, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen." Lirihku.

"Yun? Yunho? Ada Yoochun, ingin ketemu Yunho. Boleh kan?" Suara Kaa-san terdengar dari luar. Kuhapus air mataku kemudian membukakan pintu kamar, mempersilahkan Yoochun masuk.

"Yunho?" Suaranya terdengar tidak nyaman.

"Chun. –huks-" Kusandarkan kepalaku pada bahunya yang lebih pendek dariku. Bisa kurasakan tangannya mengusap punggungku untuk menenangkanku.

"Gomen, karena aku, Yunho begini. Gomenasai. –huks-" Yoochun juga menangis.

"Tidak! Bukan kesalahan Yoochun sepenuhnya. –huks- Salahkan aku saja. Aku yang jadi tokoh utamanya, jangan salahkan pemain lainnya. –huks- Salahkan tokoh utamanya."

"Yun, maaf?"

"Tidak! Kita sama-sama salah. Sama-sama minta maaf." Aku menghapus air mataku. "Sekarang pembuat masalah sudah meminta maaf kepada pihak yang dirugikan. Maaf."

"Sama." Aku dan Yoochun berjabat tangan.

"Kudengar Jae di rawat di rumah sakit. Sebaiknya kamu membesuknya. Bagaimana?" Aku masih ragu sebenarnya. Tapikan...

"Ayolah Yun. Aku tau kamu merasa bersalah pada Jae. Waktu inilah yang tepat untuk membalas perbuatannya. Aku yakin Yunho sahabatku mau."

"Arigatoo Chun." Dengan begini aku cukup yakin.

Pintu ruangan inap Jaejoong terbuka, aku segera menghampiri sosoknya yang kini terbaring lemah diatas ranjang. Jujur aku merasa sangat bersalah. Jika saja saat itu Jaejoong tidak menolongku, tentunya aku yang menggantikan Jaejoong terluka dan berbaring di sini tidak bisa melakukkan apa-apa.

"Yun, aku keluar dulu." Yoochun berlalu. Hanya menyisakan aku dan Jaejoong.

Kupandangi sendu wajahnya, kamu melakukkan semua ini demi aku. Disaat kebencian menguasai hatiku dan aku terus saja mengabaikanmu, kamu tetap menjagaku, melindungiku sepenuh hatimu meskipun aku tidak menyukaimu. "Maaf Jae, gomenasai Kim Jaejoong."

"_Mhh_, Yu—no?" Tangannya bergerak-gerak lemah menggapaiku di udara, segera kugenggam tangannya, sensasi dingin yang kurasa.

"Ba, bagaimana keadaanmu?" Bahkan rasanya berbeda sekali, canggung.

"Sudah agak baikan, hanya... sedikit terasa sakit. _Ah_, hanya sedikit, tidak perlu kuatir, ya?" Ucapnya mencoba meyakinkanku. Orang lain bahkan tau jelas, bahwa luka itu rasanya sakit.

"Aku permisi." Ucapku pelan, masih canggung sebenarnya.

"_Ah_, tunggu Yun!" Baru saja tanganku menarik kenop pintu, aku membalikkan badan kearahnya. "Bisakan...Yuno... kembali lagi setelahnya?" Kuanggukan kepalaku, sebelum aku berlalu.

"Permisi?" Kutolehkan kepalaku pada orang yang sepertinya memanggilku.

"Ya?" Sahutku.

"Bisa kita berbicara sebentar?" Aku pun mengikuti namja berjas putih yang sepertinya dokter disini.

**Normal POV**

"Yuno?" Suara panggilan manja Jaejoong dari arah belakang membuat Yunho membalikkan badannya, mencari asal suara.

Ketika sepasang mata mungil Yunho mengetahui asal suara, Jaejoong mendekatinya. "Yuno, jalan-jalan yuk?"

"Eh? Kamu kenapa sekolah?" Hanya cengiran polos Jaejoong yang menjawab pertanyaan Yunho.

"Aku udah ijin maksa sama dokter Shim. Jadi ga' masalah ya? Kita _date_ yuk." Yunho terkejut menatap Jaejoong. Selain gaya bicara Jaejoong berbeda dari yang biasanya, baru kali ini! Baru! Jaejoong mengajaknya kencan. '_D-Date? Memangnya dia dikasih obat apa sampai-sampai berubah begini?_'

"Gimana? Mau?"

"Hal yang kunanti-" Jaejoong tersenyum senang saat mengetahui respon Yunho pada ajakannya, Yunho yang kembali sadar kemudian bersikap senormalnya. "Terserah deh, asal jangan hal membosankan."

"Yuno lelah kah? Aku bawakan tasmu?" Tawar Jaejoong ketika mereka baru saja tiba di taman bermain.

"Tidak ko'." Bohong Yunho yang jelas-jelas berbohong dengan buliran keringat kecil-kecil di sekitar wajahnya.

"Yuno duduk ya?" Baru saja Yunho hendak mendudukkan dirinya pada bangku taman, Jaejoong sudah terlebih dahulu melarangnya, diusap-usap dulu permukaan bangku untuk Yunho duduk dengan kedua telapak tangannya. " . dibersihkan dulu." Cengir Jaejoong seraya mengelap kedua telapak tangannya di bajunya. Yunho memandangnya bingung.

"Ehm... Yuno mau minum?" Tawar Jaejoong masih terada sedikit gugup dengan Yunho berada dalam keadaan canggung.

"Tunggu sebentar ya? Jae mau beli minum sama beberapa cemilan. Yuno jangan kemana-mana ya?"

Tetapi belum lama Jaejoong pergi, namja tampan itu sudah kembali dengan tangan kosong.

"Ehm... Yuno... Gomen, tadi tinggali Yuno sendirian, harusnya Jae ajak Yuno tadi. Gomen, Jae lupa." Ucap Jaejoong yang malah makin membuat Yunho merasa canggung.

'Bukannya dia tadi menyuruhku tetap disini?' Batin Yunho. "Ah, bukan masalah." Sahut Yunho memaklumi.

"Mari?" Dengan riang Jaejoong merangkul Yunho, sementara Yunho makin terbingung dengan sikap Jaejoong.

'_Eh? Apa-apaan Kim Jaejoong ini? Dia bahkan memperlakukkanku seperti kekasihnya?_'

'_Kumohon, turutilah semua keinginannya. Jaejoong tidak menginginkan lebih dari sekedar bersama kamu. Kejadian ini mengingatkan kembali tentang masa lalunya yang sama seperti peristiwa ini. Kumohon dengan sangat, biarlah Jaejoong bahagia bersama kamu yang dicintainya. _' Tiba-tiba, muncul kembali perkataan dokter Shim kemari, dokter Shim sekaligus kakak sepupu bagi Jaejoong. Sebenarnya Yunho iba pada Jaejoong, terlebih lagi dirinya sudah berjanji kemarin juga.

"Bisa kau lepaskan tanganmu...Jae...Joong?" Perlahan rangkulan itu terlepas, suasana antara Jaejoong dan Yunho membeku, baik Yunho yang masih memikirkan ulang permohonan dokter Shim kini menganggap Jaejoong sebagai teman dan juga Jaejoong yang tiba-tiba bersikap baik.

_Grep!_

"Setidaknya jangan biarkan kamu terpisah dariku." Walaupun awalnya Yunho menolak tautan tangan Jaejoong, ada benarnya juga. Melewati orang-orang berdesakkan sendirian bukan ide yang bagus, Yunho akan terluka lagi seperti sebelumnya.

Karena keadaan 'beku' yang mereka ciptakan, bahkan jalan mereka terlihat seperti sepasang pengantin hendak menaiki altar. "_Hei_, kalian benar-benar terlihat seperti pengantin." Sontak Jaejoong dan Yunho membalikkan badannya melihat kebelakang, suara yang mereka kenal.

"Yoochun? Sedang apa, disini?" Bingung Yunho dan hanya dijawab cengiran polos oleh Yoochun.

"Astaga! Anak siapa ini! Aiyo, tampannya.. Inikah anakmu dengan Ricky-ricky itu?" Namja bermata sipit itu berucap langsung seraya mengusap kepala namja kecil di sebelah Yoochun yang malah merengut seperti tidak suka pada sikap Yunho padanya.

"Baka! Jangan membicarakan hal seperti itu di tempat umum." Ujar Yoochun tersipu malu dan hanya di sahuti cengiran jahil Yunho.

"Oh ya, aku mencarimu dan Jaejoong, ada hal penting yang akan kubicarakan. Tapi sebelumnya... Kim Junsu! Buka kacamata dan topinya, mengganggu tau!" Pandangan keduanya langsung mengarah pada namja berkacamata hitam dan bertopi merah yang sedari tadi bersedekap dan (ternyata) berada di dekat Yoochun, baru mereka sadari bahwa orang itu adalah Junsu. Bukan hanya Yunho yang tercengo, tetapi Jaejoong juga.

"Ehm, langsung saja ya, aku mewakili Kim Junsu untuk meminta maaf kepada kalian atas apa yang telah dilakukkannya pada Jaejoong dan juga kamu. Junsu bilang dia khilaf dan berjanji tidak akan mengulanginya." Jelas Yoochun penuh penyesalan.

Namja itu menyikut Junsu yang hanya diam daritadi. "Eh, aku benar-benar...minta maaf. Aku... melakukkannya karena cemburu dengan kedekatan kamu dan Yoochun. Gomenasai." Pintanya dengan nada yang sama dengan Yoochun ucapkan.

"Sudah dimaafkan, sudah sana, kalian bersenang-senanglah. Jarang-jarang aku lihat sahabatku pergi bersamamu Su."

"Arigatoo Yunho, Jaejoong. Kami duluan ya.^^"

"Ahjushi, gendong?" Namja kecil yang daritadi diam akhirnya membuka suara juga, dari suara khas anak-anaknya yang meminta suatu permitaan pada Junsu, namja disegani satu sekolah begitu tunduknya dengan sekali ucap, oleh anak kecil!

Dari belakang Yunho melambaikan tangan pada Yoochun dan kedua namja lainnya, "Mereka terlihat seperti keluarga beneran ya?"

"Kalau kapan-kapan kita begitu, mau, ya?"

"Tidak!" Tolak Yunho acuh.

"Ini, untuk Yuno setengah, untukku setengahnya." Jaejoong memberikan setengah bagian dari selembar foto yang tadi baru saja mereka cetak.

Yunho menautkan alisnya kesal. "Ih! Motongnya jelek! Kenapa bisa sampai sejelek ini? Aku kan bisa gunting sendiri!"

"Tidak boleh. Kupotong disini karena masih _fresh_, jika Yuno bawa aku yakin tidak akan dibagi." Jaejoong membela diri.

"Huh! Mana fotonya cuman 1! Nunggunya juga lama. Ngapain ngga' nyetak banyak?" Yunho menyedapkan tangannya didada dan membuang mukanya kearah lain, kesal.

"Kenapa cuma 1? Karena aku ingin ini melambangkan bukti asli tidak untuk diperbanyak atau dipalsukan. Foto ini juga sebagai bukti nyata bahwa kita pernah _date_. Sudah ah, aku ditanyai seperti tersangka oleh jaksa." _Deg_! Omongan terakhir Jaejoong seakan membuat Yunho beku. Begitu senyuman tulus merekah di bibir Jaejoong, diam-diam Yunho tersenyum kaku juga, namun secara diam-diam.

"Kuantar pulang?" Tawar Jaejoong ramah.

"Tidak! Aku lebih mandiri sekarang! Biar aku tunggu bus." Tolak Yunho kentara dengan nada menyindir.

"Hum, baiklah, aku akan ambil motor, kalau busnya belum datang sampai aku kembali, maka keputusan terakhir adalah pulang denganku." Ucap Jaejoong sangsi sebelum berlalu.

Meskipun sudah lebih dari 6 menit Yunho menunggu bus, Jaejoong belum juga datang, dalam hati Yunho sebenarnya mau-mau saja pulang bersama Jaejoong, tetapi ketika dirinya mengingat ulang kejadian yang pernah dialaminya saat pulang bersama Jaejoong masih membuatnya ragu.

_Flashback_

_Seorang namja, dengan beberapa tumpukan buku-buku kamus bahasa-bahasa asing yang di terjemahkan kedalam bahasa korea. Namja ini sibuk dengan kegiatannya sekarang, bahkan melupakan waktu sekarang berapa._

_"__Jaejoong, kamu sudah bekerja dengan sangat keras untuk lomba ini. Tolong jangan terlalu memaksakan dirimu jika lelah. Lihat, kamu sekarang jatuh sakit kan?"_

_"__Tidak Sensei, saya hanya sakit flu biasa. Besok mungkin bisa sembuh."_

_"__Jaejoong...Sensei khawatir, sakitmu akan tambah parah menjelang perlombaan. Sensei berencana...akan menggantikanmu dengan...Daesung." Air muka Jaejoong memucat, hal yang selama ini ditakutinya._

_"__Tidak perlu Sensei! Saya bisa! Saya mampu Sensei."_

_"__Yasudah kalau begitu. Sensei akan pertimbangkan sampai besok. Pulanglah dan jangan lupa minum obatmu."_

_"__Ini semua karena Yunho kemarin! Andai saja jika kemarin aku tidak menurutinya untuk hujan-hujanan dan makan es. KUSO! KUSO! Kuso!"_

_Tiba-tiba Yunho muncul dari pintu dengan senyuman manis di ambang pintu. "Jae? Apa sudah selesai? Kita bisa pulang kan?" Tatapan mata Jaejoong berubah, seakan menyiratkan kebencian pada Yunho, sedangkan Yunho yang ditatapnya benci menganggap hal ini biasa._

_"__Ya! sangat bisa!"_

_Yunho makin merapatkan pelukkannya pada tubuh Jaejoong, agar bisa mengalirkan kehangatan juga pada Jaejoong._

_ "__Kamu...bisa menguasai berapa bahasa?"_

_"__Hanya Perancis, Mandarin, Swedia, Jerman, Islandia, Ukraina, dan Italia." Jawab Jaejoong dingin._

_Yunho tidak tau kenapa sikap Jaejoong tiba-tiba dingin, berusaha mencairkan sikap kekasihnya. "Hanya kamu bilang?! Lalu, bahasa asal kita...korea dan jepang?"_

_"—__Hatchi-"_

_"__Eh? Kamu flu? Berhenti sebentar, berhenti." Ketika Jaejoong menepikan motornya di jalan raya yang agak senggang, dengan cekatan Yunho membuka blazer yang dikenakannya dan memakaikannya pada Jaejoong._

_"__Berkendara malam-malam tidak baik untuk kesehatan. Sering-seringlah perhatikan kesehatanmu." Ucap Yunho perhatian._

_Tetap saja mata Jaejoong menyorot Yunho tak suka. "Ini semua karena kamu! Bisanya hanya membawa masalah." Dilemparnya blazer Yunho kasar, Jaejoong pergi begitu saja, meninggalkan Yunho sendirian di jalan dan hanya ditemani oleh lampu-lampu jalan temeram. Sejenak Yunho merenungkan perkataan Jaejoong padanya, 'Aku membuatnya tidak bisa ikut lomba?'_

_End Flashback_

Ditengah sunyinya malam, Yunho masih duduk di bangku perhentian bus. Dibuka-tutupnya ponsel flip putihmerah miliknya.

"Bahkan saat aku kecelakaan dan meminta dia datang, dia tidak pernah datang. Aku mengira dia sangat marah, tetapi ketika Yoo-chan memberitahuku bahwa Jaejoong bisa ikut lomba dan menjadi salah satu juaranya, aku sangat senang dan juga marah. Bisa-bisanya dia tidak izin terlebih dahulu. Heh." Yunho bermonolog, dengan di selingi kekehan putus asa di akhirnya.

_Tin...tin..._

Bahkan suara klakson motor Jaejoong tidak terlalu menyadarkan Yunho dari pikirannya.

_Nyes~_

"Dingin tau!" Umpatnya kesal.

"Mau? Tapi cuman 1. Mau berbagi denganku?"

"Tidak ah." Tolaknya datar.

"Tapi aku bohong, _wee_. Aku ada 2, nih vanilla kesukaan Yuno." Mereka makan dengan diam, sama-sama tidak tertarik untuk berbicara.

"Pakai helmmu." Jaejoong memberikan helm putih bermotif tweety pada Yunho, namun dibuang begitu saja oleh namja bermata mungil itu. Memang helmnya masih sama, dan belum berubah, helm itulah yang sering dipakai oleh Yunho dan jadi favorit.

Yunho berbohong, "Aku tidak punya helm! Jangan menyuruhku memakai barang yang tidak kusuka!"

"_Heh_~" Dipungut kembali helmnya oleh Jaejoong, "Apa perlu helm untuk Jung Yunho dipakaikan selalu oleh Kim Jaejoong? Begitu?" Yunho menunduk ketika Jaejoong memakaikannya helm, bahkan Jaejoong bisa melihat sedikit rona kemerahan di pipi Yunho.

"Naiklah." Perintah Jaejoong lembut. Masih ada keraguan dari wajah Yunho, antara mengikuti dan menolak.

"Aku tau kamu sudah lama tidak pulang bersamaku. Apa kamu trauma, _hum_?" Yunho masih diam ditempat.

"Padahal dulu Yunolah yang sering merengek meminta pulang denganku." Debaran jantung Yunho tak menentu saat Jaejoong menggenggam tangannya, debaran yang sudah lama tidak dirasakan lagi olehnya, inilah yang sebenarnya juga diinginkan Yunho.

_Tuk!_

"Aku cuma punya ramen." Yunho meletakkan semangkuk ramen yang masih panas diatas meja. Pantas saja Yunho merasa aneh bahwa dirinya serasa diikuti sampai kedepan pintu apartemennya, rupanya Jaejoong yang mengikutinya dan juga (memohon memelas) ingin menginap untuk malam ini saja di apartemen Yunho.

"Wow! Aku nggak tau Yuno koleksi buku masak juga? _Ah_, inikan fotoku?"

Buru-buru Yunho berlari ke arah Jaejoong dan memasukkan bingkai foto gantung berbentuk gorden bertali kedalam laci meja belajarnya. Jaejoong menaruh curiga pada Yunho menautkan alisnya.

"Perasaan, aku tidak pernah memberimu fotoku deh."

"Iya! Itu benar sekali! Aku berani mencurinya! Kim Jaejoong kan kikir!" Cibir Yunho tanpa mikir lagi. Dicibir begitu sedikit membuat Jaejoong diam, menyadarinya mungkin.

"_Um_, kalau begitu...Aku ambil foto ini deh. Jadi, kita sama-sama impas."

"Apa? Jangan fotoku yang itu donk! Itu _backround_nya di rumahku." Yunho berusaha mengambil foto yang disembunyikan Jaejoong dibelakang tubuhnya.

Jaejoong tetap kukuh pada kemauannya, "Gak masalah kali ya? Yuno nanti bisa foto lagi."

"_Ish_! Ambil aja deh! Semuanya." Yunho kembali acuh pada Jaejoong. Jaejoong mengejarnya dan menahan tangan Yunho.

"Bagaimana, kalau ku masakkan makan malam istimewa?"

"Jadi...nggak sekolah dan bawa-bawa tas sampai nemenin ke taman hiburan isinya semua bahan masakkan yang akan dibuat menjadi makan malam di apartemenku?" Tanya Yunho beruntut panjang kentara rasa tidak percaya.

"Tidak juga sih, ada beberapa bahan yang kubeli saat kamu menunggu bus tadi."

"Dasar! menginap yang direncanakan." Gumam Yunho penuh penekanan.

"_Hum_? Kamu gumamin apa?" Jaejoong meminta diulangi.

"Bukan sesuatu yang penting." Bisik Yunho acuh.

"Kamu punya lada halus dan kecap asin?" Dengan cekatan Yunho mengambil bumbu masak yang disebutkan Jaejoong dan meletakkannya di dekat bumbu masakan lain.

"Makanan siap! Gyoza buatan Chef Kim Jaejoong~"

Dicobanya oleh Yunho, "Ini gyoza tapi rasa jagung, aromanya juga khas jagung. Ini beda dari biasanya." Pujian dari Yunho cukup memuaskan hati Jaejoong, mereka saling melempar senyuman, senang.

"Di sebelah sana, kamar Yoochun. Disini kamarku." Yunho berjalan menuju sisi ruangan yang disebutnya sebagai kamar, kamar mereka hanya dipisahkan dengan gorden biasa, tidak ada yang istimewa.

"Ranjangmu ganda? Aku ngga' pernah tau lho." Ujar Jaejoong malah membangkitkan emosi Yunho.

Yunho yang sedang menyiapkan kasur untuk Jaejoong berbalik dan menatap jengah Jaejoong, "Jelas ngga' tau. Aku ngga' pernah kasih tau." Cibir Yunho kembali menyiapkan kasurnya.

"Aku diatas! Kamu dibawah. Aaaaah~ Nyamannya~" langsung saja diterjangnya tempat tidur ukuran _single_ itu dan menyamankan diri senyaman mungkin.

"Good nite." Dengkuran halus terdengar dari kasur atas, Jaejoong tidak dapat tidur, bukan karena suara dengkurannya, melainkan suasananya, suasana baru dan Jaejoong belum bisa menyesuaikan diri dengan suasana kamar Yunho.

_Brukk!_

Seperti tertimpa sesuatu yang berat dengan tiba-tiba, Jaejoong menyadari bahwa Yunholah yang menimpanya, sedikit kesusahan ketika menahan wajah Yunho yang hampir menyentuh lehernya. Sensasi hembusan teratur nafas Yunho membuat Jaejoong geli. Akhirnya di posisikan kepala Yunho di atas dadanya, dengan begitu bisa menghemat tempat di ranjang yang ukurannya _single_ itu juga.

Namja yang lebih tua itu gemetaran, "Jantungku, seakan bekerja 2 kali lipat dari biasanya." Begitulah seterusnya posisi tidur mereka hingga matahari terbit kembali di posisinya.

TBC

A/N : Makin lama makin ngawur storynya, ya nggak?

Rada-rada gak pede nih sama cerita berlanjut *modus

Makasih buat para reader & reviewnya ^^

Gomen, saya kurang tau cara review baliknya

Saya makin bangga bikin story crack *yosh

Yea! Go **JaeHo**! (/oo/)


End file.
